


Lips to Lips

by WhatsGoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian AU, Light Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsGoode/pseuds/WhatsGoode
Summary: “We’ve been connected to each other without even realizing since a long long time ago. ”“It was meant to be. ” Crystal smiles.“It was meant to be. ”Gigi meets her forehead.Fate becomes a closed loop.In every world and every story about Crystal and Gigi ends with them being together forever.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Darkness and Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii;-)  
> to be honest it's just a oneshot at first but something happens now it might be a bit longer ‘cause i decided to complete the whole story  
> kind of doubt whether i could write till the end or not... English is not my first language but I’ll try my best and no beta sorry  
> if you like it or want more plz comment!!!thx a lot<3
> 
> btw lil warning: some killings, incarceration references (but very subtle not that scary I think?)

Crystal can’t remember exactly when she first met Gigi. All she could remember was that in the firelight of the night she saw a thin, pale silhouette, as if it were about to disappear.

The young girl wore a long black dress, wrapped tightly around her slender body and outlined in thin curves, her skin so pale and bloodless. Then Crystal saw the maiden’s face as beautiful as if it were a dream. Her eyes, which had faded their scarlet hue, showed a beautiful ice blue, piercing look, and her full lips were red as though they were smeared with blood. No, maybe that’s blood, Crystal thought to herself. 

Of course Gigi noticed Crystal, too. She beamed a beautiful smile at this unexpected intruder. She decided to be the first one to break the silence. “Good night, I’m Gigi. ”

“Oh, shit. She’s so beautiful.” Crystal thought, then she gave a quiet cough and replied, “Hi, well, my name is Crystal. Don’t be afraid! I’m a witch and I’m here to help. ”

That night Crystal broke into the void of Gigi’s loneliness and hatred in a rush. Like her red hair, it lit up Gigi’s life.

It was also the last thing Gigi missed so much before she fell into the darkness.

***

Gigi vaguely heard someone calling her in the dark, but her head was too painful to open her eyes.  
She couldn’t see anything, but there were strange images before her, as if they were distant memories, fragmentary.

“I know you should be able to hear me. Wake up! I need your help. ”

It was a beautiful, dark-skinned woman, staring at herself in a panic, her eyes sharp as if her predicament had not detracted from her beauty. But who is she?

“Gigi, wake up! It’s almost afternoon! ” 

There was another dark haired girl whispering in her ear, and the trees seemed to rustle in her ear. Should she know her?

“Chérie, wake up. It’s a beautiful moon tonight. You don’t want to miss it. ”

Oh, this soft-spoken woman, she must be very pretty. Strange. Why would she think that? Back in the moonlight, Gigi couldn’t even see her face, except for the shimmer in her blond hair.

Those voice went near and far, she couldn't tell exactly. It sounded like someone she knew. But listen carefully then it seem to be several people and each voice was so familiar but strange. Her limbs were so heavy that it was difficult to lift. She could not open her eyes. Her head ached as if it were splitting. What happened to her on earth?

“Gigi, can you hear me? Wake up! ”

Once again, it was the dark haired girl in the forest, and this time her voice seemed so close that Gigi could feel the vines clambering up her arms and gently shaking her body in an attempt to wake her up.

She almost succeeded, Gigi struggled to open her eyes, and her memory seemed to return in a flash. This girl... Her name was..

Gigi murmured. “Dahlia? Is that you?”

***

It was as if she had fallen into a nightmare in which she could not escape. However, under that horrible darkness, Gigi could smell the fragrance of flowers, the salty sea breeze, the warm breath of the sunshine, and the sudden smell of rust and blood. 

She suddenly opened her eyes. But there was no difference. She was still in the darkness. 

Gigi was trying to figure out where she was, wondering what had happened before, but strangely she still couldn’t remember anything. Her headache was gone, leaving only a blank.

No one was there. Only herself.

As Gigi explored her surroundings, a blinding light came over her head, and a blonde girl wearing a smile as dazzling as the light itself came in. She seemed to realize that the sudden light might hurt Gigi, so she quickly closed the little door through which she had entered. She approached Gigi with a small lamp in her hand. Her smile was so bright, so dazzling in the glowing light of the fire. 

Unconsciously, Gigi called out the girl’s name in a pleasant tone: “Jan, you come back. Is everything all right? ”

“OF COURSE! Well, not really. ” The girl named Jan nodded and pulled two bright red apples from her pocket, which looked very delicious. “Here you are. Listen, I don’t know what has happened recently. Everyone in the village is strangely nervous. I’m afraid of being found out so I didn’t bring you anything special. Eat them first. We may go out later. ”

“So I was waiting for her?” Thinking to herself, Gigi took the apples quietly but didn’t eat them. Their smell was fresh but they didn’t appeal to her.

“Where are we going tonight? ”

“Maybe we’ll do what we always do, we’ll go somewhere private and hang out together first, and then we’ll split up. Jackie and I will meet, and you can go wherever you want, but make sure you don’t go too far, maybe still your favorite woods as usual. We should meet at our old place before sunrise, and I’ll drop you off. ”

Good question, Gigi frowned. Who’s Jackie? She hefted the Apple. “Maybe later, I can take them with me, I can’t wait to get out of here. ”

“Oh, I know. This terrible place. Well, let me untie you first. ”

Jan quietly pulled out the key and approached her, at that time Gigi realized that her neck and limbs were held in place by heavy, strong chains, the length of which seemed to allow her freedom of movement in this small space, but she could not reach the door. Why is she being held here? Did she do something wrong?

“Honestly, I don’t know. People in this village are very nice, but they often do things that we don’t understand. I don’t think you’re a danger to us at all. God, look at you, you are as pure and good as an angel. ” When Jan sighed, Gigi started to know herself asking the question aloud.

Gigi wobbled to her feet and moved her wrist. She gently comforted Jan, but she had a vague sense that she was not exactly who she said she was like. 

And now they’re out in safe. The world outside was amazing, and everything was interesting to her. It seemed an incontrovertible truth, said Jan, that Gigi had been locked in that dark basement for 18 years which absolutely was her whole life, and that no one knew where Gigi came from or why she deserved this. She had never seen the sun, and was not allowed to walk freely in the outside world. But it didn’t make sense, the ground beneath her feet, the swaying branches, the rising stars, the soft night... It all seemed so familiar, as if she had traveled to every corner of the world, each of her pale skin had been bathed in wind, frost, rain, snow, fog and sunshine.

Jan said Gigi’s place of detention was like a confessional room in the village, with people wearing large black cloaks to cover their faces and going to that desolate corner. People leave their sins in that sinful place, as if they’ve been cleansed and purified since they left.

Jan and her friend Jackie, who was the first person to secretly see Gigi, were an exception. It is hard to imagine from the appearance that that smart brunette would do such a risky thing. But Jan believed there was a reason, so Jackie secretly investigated Gigi, and Jan took her out on regular night trips.

Jackie helped Gigi change out of her coarse, faded white cotton dress into the black, body-hugging one she had brought for Gigi. Just like the day faded and the mysterious night crept in. This was Gigi’s time. 

“Wow, Gigi, no matter how many times I see you, I will still be surprised by your beauty. You are so so stunning. ”

Jan hugged her and Gigi smiled helplessly. The blonde’s smooth neck pressed against hers, her pulsing pulse warmed her cold body. Gigi thought Jan smelled like flowers, vulnerable sweet flowers.  
While Gigi was in a trance, Jackie gave Jan a slight pat and told her to let go of Gigi.

According to Jackie, there seemed to had been some kind of evil in the surrounding villages, where villages were frequently burned down and a great number of people were killed. At the same time that Jan was shouting terror, Jackie gave Gigi a profound look. “Be careful. ” She mouthed to Gigi.

Now Gigi thought she was a little bit hungry.


	2. This Heart Beats for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit confused charpeter but we will figure out what’s going on   
> but YAAAAAS Witch Crystal & Vampire Gigi ;-) light smut and literally I'm not good at this...  
> no beta as always sorry

Gigi was out for revenge. She is now a beast driven by instinct, blessed by the silent night. 

Half of Gigi’s fragmentary memory belonged to a frail, comatose girl who had been held captive by humans, locked away in a dark basement for so long.

She never even knew what she looked like, what she was, what she could do. She didn’t know that it was abnormal for her as a human not to eat or grow up. She didn’t know what sunshine was, what freedom was. It was only the prayer of sin that occasionally separated the sleeping from the waking. And the occasional stabbing pain from the spine of the back, which wasn’t sharp, but it was itchy and numb. It reminded her that she was still alive, that she was not a tiny, strange consciousness born out of the darkness, that she was not the dead darkness itself. 

The only happiness that persists was in the light of the village girl, Jan, who sneaked into the cellar. Gigi’s back stopped hurting at that time. When she first saw the sunshine, Gigi thought she might rot in it. It was something she was always wanted so bad.

The other half of the memory was more fuzzy, shrouded in a thick fog. Out of the mist came the ethereal laughter that seemed to belong to the adventures of three girls. Where did that memory come from? Was that what happened to her? 

Gigi didn’t know. But she knew Jackie knew who she was. 

It doesn’t matter if Jackie was some sort of sorceress or not, what matters was that the smart brunette knows what was going on with her.

Some memories were screaming to break free, some instincts were breaking free of the body, doing something terrible, destroying or killing. And Gigi couldn’t do anything about it, and she never tried to control it. There was an empty silence in her bosom, and her heart was as pale as her skin, as dead. There was no place for that delicate goodness on this barren soil, not to mention compassion.

Yes, Gigi already knew that. She was no ordinary human being.

Her aching back may have been left behind by someone who left some damn seal she could not see. And she realized that this was the reason why all her powers had been sealed away, like a weak little girl.And Jackie was helping her out of it.

Human beings thus wantonly trample on the fate of others, arrogantly trying to manipulate power. They abuse her. They should pay the price.

The men took short-term solace from their confessions. However, Gigi heard and remembered. She remembered the greed and desires, the hidden thefts and killings, the crimes that had been committed without being known.

Since she was informed of the crimes that had not yet been punished, was it a kind of karmic circle for those who died because of her?

Gigi licked her lips. It was almost time.

She snapped her fingers, and a faint flame rose from her fingertips.

***

Crystal stared at the flame on Gigi’s fingertips and said, “Wow, that’s amazing. Excuse me, but what are you? I mean, there’s no way you are just a human girl. ” 

The flame flickered and flickered through the night. “Maybe I’m some kind of mutant vampire, I don’t know. ”

“What do you mean? Do you have amnesia? ”

Gigi suddenly turned around and tried to take off her dress, Crystal was taken aback. “Geege, what are you doing? ”

“Oh, that’s a cute nickname. I think I like that. Anyway, I think I have a seal on my back, which is probably why I’m in this situation. Can you take a look at it for me? ”

While she was talking, Gigi had taken off her dress, she’s got a white back, and God, she’s so skinny. Crystal could even count her protruding vertebrae. There was a mysterious scarlet pattern on her whole back, which had faded or even disappeared in some places, and was therefore incomplete. But Crystal recognized it, and she probably knew what it meant.

“Yes, yes. It’s a seal, a seal from ancient magic. I can’t tell exactly what it does, but it’s probably going to be a long, long time before it’s gone. Fortunately, it seems to be good for you in other ways except sealing. It’s like a protective mechanism, you know. ”

“What do I have to do to get it off? I want to get back what I lost. I want... I want to at least know who I am. ”

The girl’s shoulders trembled slightly as Crystal took Gigi into her arms. “Shhh... Geege, I said, I’m here to help you. I feel your call, and you need me, so let me help you get to know yourself first. ”

Crystal’s finger flicked across her wrist, there was a flash of hot light, and her wrist began to gurgle blood. This incredible witch raised her wrist and handed it to Gigi. “Come on, drink. You need this. ”

Gigi obediently did. 

The blood of the witch was thick and sweet, and with a scorching heat, it rolled down her throat and covered her whole cold, unwarmed body. The venom of those angry, turbulent pain in a moment to calm down, the moonlight, quietly revealed the soft lingering love. 

The blush climbed up her bloodless cheeks, as if at that moment she, already breathtakingly beautiful, was radiant more than before.

There’s a blank on Gigi’s mind. All she could feel was the gentle beat of her long-dead heart in her left breast.

Then she landed a kiss on Crystal’s bleeding wrist and the wound was healing quickly. Gigi’s lashes fluttered gently, and she opened her eyes, which were ice blue with tears. She gently took Crystal’s hand, as if it were a treasure, covering her left side of her chest. “This heart beats for you, Crys, every day every second, till the end of the world. ”

“I thank the Gods I never believed in a day for allowing me to meet my salvation, my light, in this false night, in the fury of my hatred. You are my life, and from this moment on, I’ll live for you. ” Gigi said silently.

“When I first laid eyes on you, it seemed like we had known each other a long, long time. It’s too late to meet, too much time has been wasted, so I couldn’t wait to tell you that I love you. ”

“Oh, Geege, you’re so emotional. You almost make me cry. ”Crystal wept tears of joy. She fondled Gigi’s face and kissed her on the lips. “Can I say I feel the same way as you? I love you, from here to the moon. My vampire princess, my sweet Geege. “

****

According to her and Jan’s agreement, Gigi hurried back to her prison before dawn.

Back in the cellar she changed back into her old white dress, and in the room she was barefoot, her thin ankles peeking out from under the hem. It made her look very vulnerable and harmless, but they all knew that wasn’t true.

Jan was so sorry that she had to lock Gigi up again by her own hand. And Gigi had tried her best to reassure Jan that she stealing the key and taking her for nights out was of great help. She was very grateful to Jan and didn’t expect much more.

Besides, this time things were quite different. Because Crystal returned with Gigi. The unusual speed at which the relationship unfolded seemed perfectly natural to them. Needless to say, Crystal and Gigi were destined soul mates. 

Crystal would stay here with Gigi until Jackie could figure out what to do. Jackie seemed to have something important to do, so she left in a hurry before Crystal could talk to her about the magic and seal. Maybe later, she thought, now there were more important things for them right now.

“Do they have to lock you up like this? It makes me want to do something really terrible. ”

“Why not, Crys? There’s nothing here but the dark, and we both know there’s a lot we can do quietly in the dark. ”

“Oh, you naughty bad girl, I’ll take that as an invitation. Now, lift up your dress. I want to look at you. ”

“I have every confidence that your eyesight can do it, but I believe some fire will be good for us at this moment. ”

Gigi snapped her fingers and several flames were dangling in the air, Gigi’s long bare legs were illuminated by the soft light of the fire. Crystal lowered her head and kissed Gigi’s ear, blowing softly into her ear. Gigi gasped, reached for Crystal’s collar, and tried to rip off her clothes, but Crystal stopped her.

“Today is your day, my princess. Let me serve you and make you happy. ”

Crystal found a roll of soft animal skin to use as a blanket on the cold floor, lest the rough ground scratch Gigi’s soft skin. Gigi lay on the blanket and looked up at Crystal, eyes blurred.

“You are so beautiful, Geege. “ Dangerous prey is always unbelievable beautiful.

Crystal smiled softly and began to kiss Gigi gently. From the forehead, to Gigi’s pretty eyes, to her cute button nose, then her full lips, her long neck, and all the way down her delicate clavicle to her chest. Gigi’s breasts were small and lovely, standing proudly upright. Crystal started kissing along the sternum, but avoided Gigi’s pink nipples. Gigi’s body was very sensitive, perhaps just drank witch’s blood, her body temperature was slightly higher, the skin had a pale pink.

“Crys...Touch there... ”

“Where? ”

“My... My nipples. ”

“As you wish, my princess. ”

Crystal smiled slyly. As she held Gigi’s nipples in her mouth, she felt Gigi straighten her back, the chains rattling with her movements. Crystal took a nasty bite out of her teeth, and Gigi made some adorable sound and her eyes went red with tears.

“Ah... Crys, don’t stop. I want, I want you. Fill me up and let me be yours. ”

“Yes, Geege, I’ll do anything you want. ”

Take her. Bite her. Brand her name in her bones and in her blood.

The night was endless here, and for them it was forever.


End file.
